1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer that performs printing on a sheet or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer that performs printing by discharging ink droplets onto a sheet from an ink head while attracting and holding the sheet on a transfer belt and transferring it, has been known.
In such a printer, if the sheet floats above the transfer belt, it might touch the ink head. If the sheet touches the ink head, the ink head might be damaged, or the sheet might be stained. Thus, a roller for preventing floating-up of the sheet by pressing the sheet onto the transfer belt is provided in some cases.
For example, in a recording device in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-137027), a guide roller is arranged on an upstream side of the sheet in a transfer direction for each of a plurality of recording heads arranged in a staggered state. This guide roller is rotatably supported by a paper-guide frame on which a paper-guide rib is provided. The sheet is guided to the guide roller while floating-up at a tip end portion thereof is suppressed by the paper-guide rib. Then, the sheet is transferred while being pressed onto a platen belt by the guide roller. As a result, contact of the sheet with the recording head is suppressed.
When an ink droplet is discharged from the ink head, an ink mist in which the ink has become a mist state occurs. The ink mist floats in the periphery of a discharge surface of the ink head. The floating ink mist might adhere to a peripheral member.
In the recording device of Patent Literature 1, the ink mist might adhere to a supporting portion of the paper-guide frame supporting the guide roller or the paper-guide rib. The ink mist does not easily adhere to the guide roller due to an influence of an air flow generated in the vicinity on the surface thereof during rotation of the guide roller.
If the ink mist adheres to the support portion or the paper-guide rib, when the sheet touches them, the ink might transfer to the sheet, and the sheet might be stained. Moreover, if the ink mist adhering to the support portion or the paper-guide rib accumulates, it becomes an ink droplet and drops onto the sheet, which might stain the sheet.